Sans
On-Screen Appearance Let's Just get to the Point Sans stands there and saying "let's do this." then he began to fight on the battle. Alt - B u r n i n g i n h e l l Sans stands there and saying his famous line from the game: "heya, it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l ." Then he began to fight. You can use the entrance by holding A and B. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Gravity Force Sans will make the force move to levitate at the fighter where he had three thing he can do; If you press Up he throw the fighter higher like the grabbing attack, Down will slam it very hard in the ground, and Right or Left will throw the fighter front or back with a feature that if the fighter is been thrown he will be knocked out the other fighters. His move is very unlimited for his attack, which he can use the attack to carry far away items and even protect himself from projectiles. Side Special - Bone Slide Sans summon the Bone that it slide at the stage, much like his brother Papyrus attack it can rapid taking damage from the fighter. The bone have different colors will cause the effects from the fighter. *Blue - Disable the fighter from jumping for 12 seconds. *Orange - Freeze the fighter for 5 seconds. *Yellow - Fighter movement reverse for 10 seconds. *Green - Heal at his team-mate, which the other team-mate will given damage. He can only hold about 10 bones, which you have to wait to reload about in 10 seconds to reuse again. Up Special - Gasterblaster Sans can charge his Gasterbaster which it can shoot laser with an rapid damage when ever the fighter is standing, but it cannot launch at the fighters. If Sans hold the Gasterblaster, he can launch to the higher platforms where he can move any directions. Down Special - MISS He will stand there sleeping which Sans sould heal him, when some fighter is close to him or attack at Sans he will dodge the attacks, if you are lucky when Sans dodge it he will counter-attack at the fighter. But the problem is that he cannot move anytime which the only way is to press down B again or dodge from the fighter attack. Final Smash - BAD TIME Sans talking as he saying "all right. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing." and he begin his dangerous attack from the game where he use the force at the gravity by getting hitting by bones in random pattern like platforms and walls, after his attack he will spawn many Gasterblasters around the stage. The one who got the most damage ratio, Sans will slam the fighter around the stage giving the Instant-KO. You better be careful, his final smash will be canceled if Sans been attacked when he talks. KOSFX KOSFX1: "welp" KOSFX2: "woah, you REALLY pissed me off..." Star KOSFX: "aaahhhhhhhh" Screen KOSFX: "what?" Taunts Up: His left eye glowing from flashing blue and yellow, and then his eye turned back. Sd: "well i got like a "ton" of fighting today, a skele-ton." Dn: "hehehe. whoopie cushion in the hand trick, always a trick." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "GETTTT DUNKED ON!" Victory 2: *riding with his tricycle when he winked at the player and leaves* Victory 3: "hehehehehe. good game fighter." Victory 4 (against the AU of Sans): "huh. i never known i've have been fight at the time-space continuum" Lose/Clap: Fall down and been bleeding ketchup. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures SSBLO_Sans_Congratulation.png SSBLO_Sans_Gameover.png Character Description Sans is the older brother of Papyrus and a major character in Undertale. He first appears in the forest after the protagonist exits the Ruins. He serves as a supporting character in the Neutral and True Pacifist Route and as the final boss and heroic antagonist in the Genocide Route. Sans is a short skeleton with a dimpled smile and large orbits. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. He has white pupils that disappear when he is serious. When Sans uses magical psychokinesis, his left eye flashes light blue and yellow, and his right pupil disappears. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Dunked Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Symbol SOUL Victory Music *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGpJrPY563A Undertale - Good Night] Intro and outro scenes Intro *''(At Papyrus and Sans home, the letter is been sented under the door which San's mail box is full)'' *Papyrus: SANS!!! THERE'S A LETTER FOR YOU! *Sans: coming. (Sans walk out from his room) what is it bro? *Papyrus: IT'S A MESSAGE FROM... LAWL OMEGA OR SOMETHING, TAKE A LOOK! *Sans: (Reading the letter, until shocked) i'm going brother. (Runs outside) *Papyrus: I WONDER WHAT THAT LETTER MEANS... *''(Sans running at Snowdin, when the title-card appear say's Sans - Getting yourself a bad time!)'' Outro *TBA Exclusive stickers Trophy Sans TBA BAD TIME TBA Wiimote Sound "sup." Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer "Go Sans, Let's Go!" Ending Music *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5P8V4mP5RLg Undertale - Last Goodbye] Lawl Food Grillby's burger and fries Stage Items Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Both Blueberry and ''Underfell ''Sans are the most popular ''Undertale AU ''character from the fandom. Category:Undertale Category:Starter Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:All-Around Category:Celebrity Category:Non-Human